Maktüb
by MViana
Summary: Os quatro reis celestiais haviam recebido uma missão em Elysion: Monitorar seus territórios. Tudo ia bem até chegarem ao Oriente Médio, onde o líder Shitennou descobrira os encantos de uma serpente.
1. Capítulo 1 - Zaghareet

_**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon e suas personagens não me pertencem, porém, essa história é minha!_  
><em>Se quiser copiar, reproduzir, dar "ctrl+c ctrl+v", basta pedir que eu não mordo.<em>

A imagenzinha de capa da história, mesmo pequenininha assim, fui eu quem fiz e deu um trabalho do cão, mas eu amei! Podem encontrar ela inteira no meu deviantart(o link está no meu perfil).

_Lembrando que plágio e **crime**!_

**Zaghareet - ululação de celebração, indicando alegria em ver algo belo.**

* * *

><p><em>"Até mesmo a melhor das cobras, ainda é uma cobra." - Provérbio Árabe<em>

**Capítulo 1 - Zaghareet**

Anoitecia, o deserto começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de sua queda de temperatura repentina quando avistaram o topo da grande mesquita cercada dos muros de pedras imensas que indicavam, logo mais à frente, uma cidade. A pequena caravana, de quatro homens escondidos debaixo de grossas vestimentas de lã escuras, conseguiu atravessar os portões de pedra assim que a lua deu os ares de seus primeiros raios e os ventos tornaram-se completamente gélidos. As luzes fracas das lâmpadas de óleo dentro das edificações iluminaram um homem – também completamente coberto – que os aguardava do lado de dentro e os guiou todo o caminho entre as ruelas e becos até um grande local com portas de ferro.

- Aqui está o pagamento, leve os camelos e lhe darei a outra parte quando for hora de partir. – O líder da caravana entregou ao seu guia um pequeno saco e fez sinal para seus homens.

- Estarão em segurança, meu bom senhor. – O outro contava as moedas douradas dentro da saca antes de segurar as rédeas de um dos animais. – Sabe onde me encontrar.

- Eu o chamarei.

- Será um prazer. – Os olhos vistos pelas fendas do manto, mostravam um brilho muito satisfeito. – Espero que tenham uma boa estadia, meu senhor, este é o melhor Khan(¹) da cidade. – Em uma reverência clara se afastou.

O líder acompanhou o homem sumir na escuridão com as montarias e voltou a atenção para a porta, empurrando-a. Um velho homem robusto e carrancudo lançou um olhar desconfiado aos viajantes cobertos da cabeça aos pés. O líder, novamente a frente, puxou o tecido que cobria o rosto. Sob a luz das lamparinas, as feições fortes e nobres do viajante se revelaram, juntamente com os olhos cinzas como o aço de um alfanje e o longo cabelo pálido.

- Tariq! – O velho homem mudou completamente a expressão para um riso alegre e fez questão de abraçar o outro com fervor. – É um prazer tê-lo de volta!

- Emir, não aperte tanto! – Devolveu-lhes as palmadas nas costas.

- Desculpe, meu senhor, mas é uma felicidade imensa vê-lo! – Se afastou e sacudiu-lhe pelos ombros, animado. – O que traz o grande Sheikh do deserto ao meu humilde Khan?

- Não fale tão alto, meu velho, terei muito a lhe contar e tenho muito tempo ainda para tal. Agora, eu e meus amigos precisamos de um lugar para ficar. – Apontou para trás mostrando os outros três. – Estes são Zayn, Naam e Jarabi.

- É um prazer. – O mais alto dos três, denominado Naam, disse enquanto os outros dois o acompanhavam em uma reverência pomposa.

- Amigos de Tariq, são meus também. – Cumprimentou os outros três de forma tão calorosa quanto fez com o primeiro. – Venham, colocarei vocês em quartos maravilhosos!

Emir saiu empurrando animadamente os quatro jovens para dentro do aposento. Vários lustres dourados e vermelhos enfeitavam todo o local iluminando com fogo amarelado de lamaprinas, as paredes de areia cobertas de tapetes bordados e toda a agitação do centro do Khan, onde homens batiam copos de Arak(²) e soltavam brancas nuvens de fumaça produzidas pelo fumo do narguilé enquanto uma animada dupla tocava flauta e kanoun(³) ao fundo para aqueles que queriam dançar.

- Não sei como consegue abafar todo esse som lá fora! – Zayn olhou impressionado enquanto passavam pelo salão.

- Nada que grossas paredes não possam fazer, rapaz! – Emir sorriu simpático antes de puxar a pesada cortina vermelha e revelar o cômodo de almofadas em cores fortes, bordadas em dourado brilhante. – Há exatos quatro quartos mais para dentro deste cômodo, meu senhor, espero que seja do seu agrado e do agrado dos seus.

- Só pode estar brincando! – Jarabi entrou a girou deslumbrado. – Isso é como um palácio!

- É um elogio muito bom vindo de você, meu senhor, Tariq e seus homens certamente merecem o melhor. – Colocou as mãos para o alto em claro agradecimento.

- Obrigado novamente, Emir. – O prateado sorriu.

- Sei que devem estar exaustos, mas esta noite a festa lá embaixo está maravilhosa, deveriam descer logo mais, a noite está apenas começando e seria um desperdício perderem, afinal, dias no deserto não devem ser de muita diversão!

- Primeiro tiraremos esse cheiro terrível de crina de camelo e suor! – Naam arrancou por completo o pesado manto negro, ficando com as vestes brancas comuns.

- À essa hora, ficarei devendo a massagem de purificação, senhores, porém há um Hammam logo atrás daquela cortina à disposição para que possam se lavar.

- É o suficiente para nós, Emir, é até mais do que esperávamos. – Tariq apertou as duas mãos em uma concha agradecendo ao dono da estalagem.

- Antes de ir-me senhores, posso mandar preparar uma mesa para vocês na festa? O jantar está tão bom que Alá desceria de seu trono para provar, recebemos um novo carregamento de nozes hoje e matamos um cordeiro dos mais novos.

- Estou faminto! – Zayn foi o primeiro a abrir a boca, embora estivesse cansado, tinha fome e notara o interesse repentino dos outros três a menção de comida.

- Acho que você nos convenceu, Emir. – O prateado deu um sorriso mínimo.

- Vou indo, então, garantir que tudo esteja em ordem para quando forem se juntar a todos! – Passou pela cortina mostrando satisfação nos movimentos.

Os quatro homens foram deixados sozinhos e em uma pressa quase palpável, livraram-se do resto de roupas pesadas e seguiram para o Hammam(4) indicado por Emir minutos antes. Tariq entrou calmamente em uma das compridas e estreitas piscinas, sendo acompanhado por um olhar de dúvida dos outros três.

– Kunzite, se você ainda não notou, nós não sacamos como se toma banho aqui. – Jadeite reclamou.

– Escolha uma piscina e entre, não há ninguém observando, de qualquer maneira. – Afundou o corpo ainda mais na água morna, relaxando por completo. – Mas tome cuidado, elas variam de temperatura.

– Por precaução, vou entrar na mesma que você. – Nephrite enfiou-se na margem onde seu general estava sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois. – Então, qual o lance das temperaturas?

– Meu povo acredita que elimina as impurezas do corpo. Você pode fazer na ordem que desejar, mas não garanto que não terá complicações se sair de uma das piscinas de água quente e pular em uma gelada. – Mirou o teto inexpressivamente.

– Temos mesmo que usar esses nomes estranhos? – Jadeite resmungou afundando no mesmo local.

– Seria muito prudente usar nossos nomes de oficiais. – Zoisite balançou a cabeça negativamente, lógico que era sarcasmo.

– Se já recebemos esse tratamento diferente só pelo amigo do "Tariq" ali saber que ele é um rei, pense se ele soubesse que os quatro reis da terra estão sob seu teto? – O loiro mostrou um sorriso brilhante.

– Seria muito inteligente espalhar que estamos por aqui, claro, aí nos descobririam, nos matariam e sobraria apenas Endymion para vingar nossas mortes. Sim, muito sensato. – Nephrite espirrou uma boa quantidade de água no rosto de Jadeite.

– Mas podiam ser nomes menos estranhos... – Ignorou a provocação.

– Meu nome e do meu povo não são estranhos. – Kunzite mantinha apenas um dos olhos abertos. - E os nomes verdadeiro de vocês também me soam esquisitos.

– Seu povo é excêntrico, então. – Passou as mãos pelos fios loiros, deixando os cachos todos para trás.

– Claro, porque normalidade é comer insetos e macarrão. – Zoisite provocou.

– Não tomar banhos frequentes deve ser mais estranho ainda, não é? – O loiro devolveu a piadinha com escárnio. – Talvez se encher de perfume ajude!

– Ora, seu...

Uma discussão infantil era comum dos dois shitennous mais novos. Nephrite e Kunzite riam das provocações, já estavam tão acostumados que nem davam atenção. Haviam sido mandados ali por Endymion em uma missão simples, para tentar catalogar alguns locais importantes dos seus territórios. Já haviam passado pelas Américas, Europa e Extremo Oriente, o território de Kunzite, Oriente Médio, estava sendo o último e aquela cidade, mais propriamente dita a cidade onde o general nasceu, era o centro de sua missão no local.

Saíram do banho e, de fato, sentiam-se revigorados. Colocaram as túnicas bordadas sobre o corpo, recebendo instruções claras do general de como agir e do pouco que deveriam falar, deixando bem claro que árabes pareciam muito amigáveis, mas se ofendiam muito fácil. Certamente nenhum deles gostaria de ter a orelha perdida.

Chegaram ao salão central onde a festa ainda continuava animada e foram recebidos novamente pelo sorridente e hospitaleiro Emir que os entregou a uma jovem – ou pelo menos eles presumiram que era jovem a julgar pela burca que a cobria, deixando fora apenas os olhos delineados – que os guiaram a mesa baixa de pedra, rodeada de almofadões vermelhos e verdes e farta de comida.

- Meu marido insiste que fiquem aqui hoje, o show começara em breve. – Anunciou a moça apontando para o espaço vazio na frente deles. – Espero que seja de seus agrados.

- Muito obrigado. – Kunzite agradeceu. – Se puderem encher nossos copos, seria muito bem-vindo.

- Trarei em um momento, senhor. – A mulher se virou sem trocar olhares.

- Que tipo de mulher será que tem ali debaixo de toda aquela roupa? – O loiro olhou curioso.

- Você nunca saberá e nem vai querer saber. – Kunzite repreendeu. – Essa é uma das esposas de Emir e é uma honra imensa que ela nos sirva, logo, lembre-se do que falei sobre a orelha.

- Uma das? – Olhou incrédulo.

- Explico-lhe depois, agora não é a hora. – Desviou o olhar para a mesa farta, sentindo o estômago reclamar.

Barrigas cheias e copos sempre servidos, os quatro foram levados pela felicidade do local. O cansaço físico mal foi percebido quando as primeiras atrações da noite davam o ar da comemoração e tudo acontecia bem na frente deles, seu anfitrião tinha sido muito generoso. Homens que cuspiam fogo, engoliam espadas, se contorciam e faziam truques de ilusionismo. Encantadores de cobra e faquires foram chamados um a um pelo animado mestre de cerimônias, que era o próprio dono do local.

- Agora, senhores, preparem-se para o nosso número final! – Emir acendeu duas grandes piras de óleo com chamas de tonalidade azul e verde esmeralda. – Mas antes vou contar-lhes sobre as serpentes do deserto. – Os dois homens nos instrumentos começaram uma batida baixa e contínua para acompanhar a fala de Emir. – Com seu movimento sinuoso, esse animal tão temido e respeitado tem sentidos apurados e um veneno mortal, além disso, é capaz de hipnotizar sua presa antes de matá-la, envolvendo-a e sufocando-a em seu corpo. Peço para que tenham muito cuidado, pequenas presas fáceis, um do vocês pode ser a próxima caça... – Um brilho divertido passou pelos olhos do homem enquanto ele saía do palco.

A dupla de músicos se entreolharam, o homem da flauta a abandonou, pegando para si uma espécie de tambor, deixando o companheiro tocar a melodia simples e cálida no instrumento de corda sozinho. No palco uma das grandes cortinas vermelhas subira, revelando o corpo feminino virado de costas se mover graciosamente ao som das cordas, os longos cabelos dourados – presos em um rabo alto – acompanhavam o movimento dos quadris, que traziam medalhas e uma longa saia de tecido fino e branco puro, que iam um lado para o outro em ondas ritmadas. O som das cordas parou de uma vez e com ele os movimentos da mulher. As batidas do tambor começaram a encher o salão em um ritmo espaçado acompanhadas por movimentos violentos de quadris, ombros e braços que faziam as medalhas prateadas, que refletiam as chamas coloridas, das roupas da dançarina balançarem e soarem como parte da melodia. A batida ficou cada vez mais rápida, as cordas voltaram a soar indicando a intensidade da dança, ela se virou graciosamente, seus olhos fortemente marcados de negro eram azuis cerúleo. Kunzite deduziu que ela fosse encantadora, mas suas feições não podiam ser vistas, uma vez que estavam cobertas pelo véu também branco e leitoso preso acima do nariz. O colo também estava adornado de medalhas e a cintura nua – fina e definida, envolta por simples correntes de prata - acompanhava o ritmo dos instrumentos em seus movimentos sinuosos e provocantes. Cada vez que ela se aproximava da borda do palco tornava-se mais solta. Os quadris balançaram cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais violentos até o tambor indicar uma pausa total na qual ela jogava o corpo no chão, mexendo os ombros devagar novamente. Foi quando azul cerúleo encontrou cinza gélido e não desviou-se mais.

A música voltara, a dançarina voltou a ficar de pé e Kunzite gravou cada pequeno movimento. A mulher parecia muito satisfeita com a expressão séria e desejosa do rei do oriente médio, era possível ver olhos semi-cerrados em um possível sorriso divertido enquanto não deixava de encará-lo até terminar e sumir pelas cortinas, aos aplausos estrondosos. Kunzite ainda estava imóvel.

- Acho que descer valeu a pena. – Jadeite soltou um longo assovio.

- Acho que já sei quem foi a presa fácil. – Zoisite deu um peteleco no nariz do seu superior.

- Cale a boca! – Rebateu, acordando do transe.

* * *

><p><em>1 - Khan - Estalagens àrabes usadas por viajantes, normalmente comerciantes;<em>

_2 - Arak - É uma bebida alcoólica clara, incolor, não adoçada, com sabor de anis tradicional da Palestina, Israel, Líbano, Jordânia, Iraque e da Síria. Também é conhecida como leite de camelo/leão por adquirir uma cor leitosa quando diluída;_

_3 - kanoun - Modelo de cítara árabe. Um dos instrumentos mais usados em musicas tradicionais da região durante séculos;_

_4 - Hammam - Banho que consiste em permanecer em um ambiente quente e cheio de vapor. Após algum tempo nesse ambiente, o banhista pode escolher entrar nas diversas piscinas com temperaturas variadas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Dois dias de pesquisa e eu descobri que já odeio esse mundo eurocêntrico!**_  
><em><strong>Vocês não imaginam como foi DIFÍCIL achar coisas sobre cultura árabe! Gente... Eu apelei pra revistas antigas da minha mãe - ela é formada em história - que foi onde encontrei sobre os instrumentos hahaha... Agora, vamos as notas engraçadas enquanto eu escrevia o primeiro capítulo:<strong>_

_**- Tariq foi um nome que eu achei tacando "Nomes árabes" no google e que faz referência a estrela da manhã. Estrela da manhã... Venus... Pegou aí o joguete?**_

_**- Descobri que sultão e sheik são a mesma coisa, o que muda é data histórica. Deixei sheik porque sultão me lembrava o pai da Jasmine o tempo todo;**_

_**- - Ao digitar "Sheik" eu ficava lembrando de uma música do Charlie Brown que tem esse nome "Poligamia, casei com tua irmã, com tua prima e tua tia! Você no meu lugar não vai dizer que não faria?" bem educativa! :v  
><strong>_

_**- Fiquei cantarolando "A noite no arááááábia e o dia também..." assim que comecei a descrever o início e, confesso, sobre a ameaça de cortar as orelhas vem da letra dessa música também "Vou cortar sua orelha, pra mostrar pra você, como é bárbaro o nosso lar~~"**_

_**- Quando comecei a imaginar a cena de pessoas felizes em uma festa árabe, visualizei total o cara daquele vídeo "Tônico com Guaraná" que eu descobri que se chama "Tunak Tunak Tum" quando fui caçar no youtube. Ah! É indiano o tio que canta isso, mas quem liga?**_

_**- Essa fic. tá bem musical, mas os estilos não batem! HU3**_

_**- Falando em música, o título dessa fic é Maktub que significa "já estava escrito" e, sim, é o nome daquela música de "O Clone", me julguem, achei digno;**_

_**- Como o google não me ajudou muito e as informações são terríveis, e pode ser que os árabes saiam meio indianos ou turcos(olha o crossover de Caminho da Índias, O Clone e Salve Jorge! #SQN), então, _**não levem muito à sério contexto histórico e costumes e blá blá blá, isso aqui é uma ficção**_;  
><strong>_

_**_**- Me senti a própria Glória Perez fazendo as pesquisas, PFV;**_**_

_**-Eu vou parar por aqui pq se não ninguém vai querer ler minhas notas finais. Não esqueçam os reviews VLW FLW!**_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Marhaba

****Marhaba quer dizer "Bem vindo".****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Marhaba<strong>

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram em perfeito estado. As várias noites passadas no deserto haviam sido ingratas e ter tido um bom lugar para descansar era uma dádiva para os corpos. Foram recebidos mais uma vez com hospitalidade no salão – que durante o dia parecia bem maior devido à pouca quantidade de gente. – e servidos de chá preto com hortelã, pães e iguarias.

Kunzite mantinha-se atento a todos os olhos femininos sob as burcas escuras, nenhum deles parecia ter a cor azul que o perturbara a noite inteira. Embora não quisesse admitir aos amigos, havia tido um forte interesse na dançarina da noite anterior, ela o tinha deixado intrigado e seu sexto sentido estava bem alerta quanto a ela. A coisa foi tão chegou a ser tão irracional que o rei do oriente médio até mesmo havia tido sonhos que envolviam o ritmo forte do tambor as curvas da mulher sobre ele, mas havia muito mais ali que o incomodava profundamente.

- Bons homens, 'dia! – Emir entrou animado. – Dormiram bem?

- Perfeitamente! – Nephrite alargou um sorriso generoso. – Suas instalações são muito boas, devo ressaltar.

- Obrigado jovem... Naam, não é?

- Sim. – Kunzite respondeu por ele apressadamente. – Emir, amigo, será que teria algum tempo para termos uma pequena conversa?

- Mas é claro! – Abraçou o homem mais uma vez desferindo beijos em ambas as suas bochechas. – Quem seria eu se não pudesse ceder algum tempo a um velho amigo, não é?

- Obrigado. – Kunzite retribuiu o cumprimento animado. – Vocês três, aproveitem a manhã para conhecer a cidade, não esqueçam de... Registrar bons momentos.

- Registraremos. – Zoisite sorriu entendendo o recado perfeitamente. – Nos encontramos mais tarde?

- Estarei aqui quando retornarem. – O líder shitennou acompanhou o velho Emir.

No fundo do Khan, ficavam os aposentos pessoais do homem corpulento. A decoração era nada singela, tapeçarias, almofadas, bordados e vasos em cores quentes eram parte predominante, além de uma fonte com pétalas coloridas de flores, tudo contrastava muito com as mulheres de burca escura passando pelos aposentos e crianças risonhas e curiosas vendo a passagem do pai e o visitante à distância. Entraram em um pequeno aposento vazio, as cores já não eram tão chamativas, mas em de tons pastéis de amarelo. Emir ofereceu um dos divãs ao jovem rei enquanto aprontava um narguilé que aos poucos borbulhava, sentou-se ao lado do convidado, entregando a ele um dos bicos dourados do instrumento de fumo.

- É uma das novas essências que eu fiz, experimente. – O velho aspirou a ponta dourada vagarosamente e soltou a fumaça de cheiro adocicado. – Flores, mel e cravo, uma iguaria trazida das índias!

- O cheiro é maravilhoso. – Kunzite repetiu o movimento do outro e sentiu a essência invadir a garganta e os pulmões. Talvez fosse pelo tempo sem uso, mas realmente era uma das melhores que já havia provado.

- Então, o que traz o Sheikh aqui? Cansou da terra dos sonhos?

- Admito que por vezes sinto muita falta de casa e das boas coisas daqui, havia muito tempo que não usava um destes. – Sacudiu o bico do fumo. – Ainda não me cansei de Elysion, tenho meus irmãos de arma e um príncipe que me valem muito, são como minha família. Mas o motivo de minha vinda é apenas para o bem de todos e, por isso, peço para que não diga as pessoas quem eu sou, eu e meus homens não gostaríamos de causar nenhum tipo de alarde.

- Não seria alarde! Todos ficariam muito felizes em saber que seu Sheikh está aqui, até porque nossa vida melhorou muito, é certo que prepararíamos uma grande festa!

- Este é exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu quero evitar. – Segurou um dos ombros do outro. – Aprecio muito a consideração, mas estou aqui para ver seu dia-a-dia, como andam seus costumes, se precisam mais de mim e de Elysion, compreende?

- Mas é claro, logo desconfiei quando não foi diretamente ao palácio, não é?

- Acredito que estando fora do palácio, eu possa ver melhor o que se passa.

- Sempre tão responsável, Tariq! – Sorriu com orgulho. – Fique tranquilo, não direi nada, você sabe!

- Eu sei disso! – Sorriu de volta.

- Então, tem quanto tempo que saiu daqui? Me lembro que era tão jovem... Um rapaz!

- Mais ou menos oito anos. – Refletiu como o tempo passara voando. – Eu tinha apenas dezoito na época.

- Imagino que já tenha pelo menos duas esposas, não é?

- Está imaginando errado, não há muito tempo para mulheres na corte dourada.

- Grande Allah! Você é um rei, poderia sustentar quatro esposas se quisesse! – Levantou os dois braços em sinal de surpresa.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha alguém para aquecer meu leito em noites de solidão, Emir. – Gargalhou divertidamente.

- Não digo isso apenas pelas mulheres, digo porque temos que perpetuar o sangue! Você tem uma linhagem forte e nobre! Com as mulheres certas, teria rapazes respeitados e dignos, além disso, homens de todo oriente iriam querer desposar suas filhas por fortunas!

- Eu tenho plena consciência disso, meu velho, mas ainda não é a hora. – Soltou a fumaça branca devagar, por algum motivo, a cor etérea o fez lembrar dos véus da dança da noite anterior. – Falando em mulheres, quem era a dançarina?

Uma expressão maliciosa enfeitou o rosto de Emir. Sabia exatamente de que dançarina o rei estava falando e, ainda mais, sabia do efeito que ela causava quando a viam pela primeira vez.

- Ora, meu rei... Esse não é o tipo de mulher que eu dizia que poderia desposar, veja bem...

- Não tenho interesse algum de casar com um total desconhecida, se é isso que está insinuando. - Seu olhar foi muito vago para a fumaça pairando ao redor.

- Vejo que caiu pelos encantos de minha serpente. – Apoiou um dos braços preguiçosamente no braço do móvel. – Mas, como eu disse, Mona é uma mulher que eu não aconselharia chegar muito perto.

- Mona... Esse é o nome dela? - Riu, o nome significava "desejo". - O que há de tão perigoso?

- Essa mulher é como uma miragem, enganadora de leigos homens, ela passa alguns dias aqui e depois some por longos períodos sem dizer nada.

- E não acha isso estranho? – Juntou as sobrancelhas.

- É um pouco, mas enquanto ela trouxer homens para gastar suas moedas de ouro e prata em meu khan, serei eternamente grato.

- Ela me intriga...

- Eu também aprecio suas belas curvas, se é isso que quis dizer! – Riu abertamente, compreensivo e divertido. - Mas ela já mostrou-se feroz como um tigre e indomável como um chacal selvagem.

- Não acredito que uma mulher possa ser tão perigosa como está falando. – Soltou um pigarro curto.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você... Ela é conhecida por todos como "serpente" e não apenas por seus movimentos sinuosos, – Balançou o dedo indicador em um breve aviso. - muitos homens tentaram mais do que ver a sua dança. Já vi rapazes saírem bastantes machucados daqui e, dizem por aí, que alguns perderam, até mesmo, a virilidade. Ela sabe se defender muito bem.

- Como? – Kunzite arqueou as sobrancelhas impressionado.

- Ninguém sabe, todos se recusam a contar e, nunca mais, nenhum deles volta a pisar aqui.

- Falando assim parece como um conto do deserto. – Um pequeno arrepio subiu a espinha, mas não era nada como medo, e sim como uma sensação de alerta.

- Os que a provocam saem daqui como ratos acuados e feridos! Se eu mesmo não tivesse visto, diria tratar-se de um conto perdido das mil e uma noites! - Virou o carvão sobre o narguilé. - No mais, ela dançará de novo esta noite, se quiser vê-la...

- Eu verei, pode apostar que sim... - Puxou a essência do fumo e soltou vagarosamente.

* * *

><p>Kunzite voltou ao cômodo reservado a eles a aos outros ao anoitecer. Havia passado o resto do dia coletando informações com Emir e descoberto sobre os comerciantes, os artistas e andarilhos que sempre passavam por ali, afinal, o khan do velho homem era bastante movimentado por todo tipo de gente e era um dos pontos de encontro preferidos daqueles de dentro da cidade.<p>

Encontrou os outros três bem à vontade na sala principal do quarto. Zoisite fazia diversas anotações em um pequeno caderno, Jadeite estava jogado em uma das almofadas vermelhas, totalmente despreocupado e Nephrite olhava atentamente para o céu – onde as primeiras estrelas surgiam - com um sorriso muito confiante, o que causava um pouco de desconforto ao líder, as estrelas nunca erravam.

- Então, o que conseguiram hoje? – Kunzite desenrolou o grosso manto do pescoço.

- Cozinhar em um calor infernal! – Jadeite sorria divertidamente.

- Não achei que um pouco de calor faria mal a sua pele sensível, Jade. – Zoisite olhou por cima do caderno.

- Não vamos entrar no assunto "sensibilidade", não é? – Retrucou, recebendo um olhar intenso do mais novo. - Com essa sua cara de mocinha...

- Vou lhe mostrar já a sensibilidade do meu punho em seu nariz! – Fechou o caderno com força.

- Por favor... Agora não! – Kunzite balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes enquanto massageava a testa.

- O comércio vai bem. – Nephrite virou-se, finalmente olhando pra dentro e se apoiou com as costas na parede ao lado da janela. – Não posso dizer que não há miséria, ela existe em todo canto, mas as coisas estão indo muito bem.

- Há informações importantes sobre petróleo. – Zoisite esqueceu-se das provocações. - Conseguem usá-lo para iluminação nas casas e para fazer algumas das estradas internas daqui.

- Estão conseguindo furar poços cada vez mais fundos, também, com a tecnologia trazida da China, adaptaram as hastes de bambus, ficou bem engenhoso para um local com poucos recursos como o deserto. – O loiro largado na almofada deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. – O líder afirmou. – Emir me contou que recebem muitos viajantes, turcos são os mais comuns e alguns andarilhos sem casa trazem coisas de toda parte, as Índias tem sido o local favorito. Disse-me que o que mais preocupa é a segurança, com o crescimento da cidade, vem mais corrupção. Ele disse que há um grupo bem famoso que age por aqui, indicou que visitássemos o mercado local, onde os saques são mais comuns.

- Amanhã será um dia cheio, então? – Nephite suspirou, ele parecia bem cansado.

- Com certeza. – Balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Seria muito indelicado pedir a Emir que nos mande algo no quarto, hoje? - Jadeite passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- De forma alguma.

- Não sei você três, mas eu estou acabado. – Jadeite se levantou. – Não vou descer hoje.

- Me inclua nisso. – O outro loiro concordou, enquanto esticava as costas.

- Um banho, comida e cama seriam ideais. – Nephrite olhou para o céu, bem mais salpicado de estrelas, com um sorriso enigmático. – Aposto que nosso líder não se importaria em descer e pedir algo pra nós, não é?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Uma das sobrancelhas pálidas arqueou, Kunzite estava desconfiado.

- Que você foi o único que não se pronunciou e que parece um pouco melhor do que nós, já que passou o dia aqui dentro. – Deu de ombros.

- Eu vou, então. – Enrolou o manto novamente no pescoço. – Descansem.

Não que Kunzite não quisesse descer, na verdade, a desculpa parecia muito boa para que ele saísse. O cômodo das apresentações da noite já estava cheio, um faquir engolia espadas em chamas no centro do palco quando o shitennou passou por entre as pessoas, buscando não chamar tanta atenção. Parou muito próximo ao palco, recebendo um sorriso de Emir lá em cima, Tariq chamou uma das mulheres cobertas da cabeça aos pés e solicitou o serviço no quarto para os outros generais. Se afastou ainda mais, misturando-se ao resto, olhando fixamente para o espetáculo de chamas quando o tintilar de medalhas de ouro – quase imperceptível pelo som das conversas - o fez virar.

Ela estava coberta, como todas as outras mulheres que atravessavam o mar de gente e se aproximava de uma das entradas de quarto nos fundos do pequeno palco a passos rápidos. Kunzite podia ser facilmente enganado se não fossem os olhos azuis intensos marcados pela grossa camada escura o tintilar baixo que as roupas escondidas ali faziam. Ela o incomodava, ele foi atrás daquela pessoa, Kunzinte atravessou as cortinas praticamente junto com ela e conseguiu segurá-la pelo pulso. O solavanco inesperado fez a manta que cobria sua cabeça e rosto cair, revelando os fios dourados dos cabelos que caíram como uma cascata de ouro sobre seus ombros e o rosto angelical, quase inocente, que lhe pertencia.

- Quem é você? – Kunzite não soltou o pulso da mulher, se algo o inquietava antes, agora era mais evidente ainda que essa mulher não pertencia aquele lugar.

- Está me machucando. – Não reagiu, sentindo a pressão que a mão dele fazia contra sua pele.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta. – Afrouxou os dedos do aperto.

- Emir já deve ter lhe contando, eu sou Mona. - Argumentou como se fosse algo óbvio. - Agora, me solte.

- Você não é daqui, eu sei. – A encarou, exigindo uma resposta clara.

- Não, eu não sou. – De repente, a expressão infantil foi substituída por outra bem mais persuasiva. – Mas você é, não é Tariq? Ou deveria lhe chamar de general Kunzite? – Sorriu maliciosa quando viu a reação dele ao ouvir seu nome de oficial.

- Como você...? – Sentiu-se desarmado e a soltou. Sua inquietação sobre aquela mulher forte como um soco no estômago.

- Eu apenas sei. – Chegou mais perto, tocando o rosto do homem com delicadeza. – Estava esperando que chegasse em breve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Notas menores agora! Mas ainda, lá no meu subconsciente, escuto músicas estranhas e vejo O Clone passando em flashes aqui AHSUshuAHSUHSUhusA...**_

_**Eu ia continuar a fic. do desafio Brazuca, mas tô postergando e a inspiração veio pro cap. 2 dessa! Sorry mundo! ;-;**_

_**Nem corrigi esse capítulo, erros por minha conta em risco! oeeee...**_

_**No mais, espero que gostem! s2**_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Raqsa

_Raqsa é como os árabes chamam as dançarinas._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Raqsa<strong>

Ter os sentidos falhando não era uma sensação comum a Kunzite, embora conseguisse disfarçar muito bem – anos de treinamento para esconder emoções quaisquer que fossem – teve a sensação de que aquela mulher não estava muito convencida de que ele ainda tinha algum tipo de segurança. Não que estivesse totalmente inseguro, mas pensar que ela poderia abrir a boca para contar que o rei estava aqui, era muito desconfortável.

- Eu vou perguntar de novo: Como você sabe? – Chegou mais perto, curvando sua altura sobre a cabeça dela como um animal que encurralaria uma presa.

O som de aplausos abafados podia ser ouvido do lado de fora.

- Você não me assusta. - O encarou com desdém.

- Deveria ser menos insolente, mulher. – O sangue borbulhava nas veias.

- Eu não diria isso. – Prendeu o véu acima do nariz e deslizou o pesado manto pelo corpo, revelando a roupa de dançarina e uma espada que brilhava a luz das lâmpadas juntamente das medalhas prateadas presas a cintura.

- A moça tem uma arma. – Sorriu com certo escárnio, era ridículo pensar que uma mulher soubesse empunhar aquilo.

- Bem mais do que isso. – A expressão dela tornou-se bem menos dura. - Meu quarto fica próximo à entrada da recepção. – Começou a puxar os cabelos em um rabo alto, enquanto prendia os fios loiros habilmente. – Me encontre lá e talvez eu possa lhe dar as respostas que procura.

- Espera que eu aceite suas ordens?

- Você está interessado no que eu tenho a dizer e isso não é uma ordem, é uma informação. – Caminhou lentamente até a saída, parando antes de desaparecer do outro lado. – É minha vez de ir para o palco.

Desconcertante e muito convincente foi a forma como ela falou antes de ir, o shitennou ainda demorou cerca de dois minutos inteiros para se mover para fora dali. O som dos instrumentos já tomava todo o salão, assim como as palmas ritmadas dos espectadores ao ver os primeiros movimentos da bela se apresentando. Entendera o objetivo da espada assim que avistou a loira dançando com a arma como se fosse um brinquedo inofensivo, equilibrando-a – entre giros e movimentos ondulantes - nas mãos, na cabeça, cintura e busto. Também agarrava-se ao metal como poderia, muito bem, segurar um amante e, ao fim, ela girava a espada em volta de si – em movimentos muito ousados – sem medo e com a destreza que Kunzite pode analisar sendo equiparada a de um guerreiro, um guerreiro muito tentador, mas ainda sim um guerreiro. Finalmente constatou que Mona não era alguém normal e que seu sexto sentido não falhava. Kunzite mal esperou que o show acabasse e irrompeu entre os aplausos animados para o quarto indicado por ela. Para sua sorte, ninguém prestava muita atenção para onde ele ia, todos hipnotizados pelo show.

O cômodo era bem simples. Diferente do que fora oferecido a ele e seus homens, era apenas uma cama com almofadas um pouco mais velhas, uma lâmpada de óleo que brilhava fracamente sobre tons de areia e laranja do local e uma pequena superfície onde uma sacola estava jogada. Kunzite ficou de pé ali tentando conter inquietação, estava realmente tentado a mexer no que pareciam ser os pertences dela dentro da sacola e inclinou-se para fazê-lo, mas ela se fez ouvir pelo tintilar das medalhas se aproximando.

- Você veio. - Mona empurrou o pano escuro que cobria a cabeça.

- Não é apropriado revelar-se para um homem. – Repreendeu. Não que ele se importasse com isso, já havia visitado os mais diversos lugares do planeta para saber que ter uma mulher mostrando o rosto era o menor dos problemas.

- Você mesmo disse que eu não sou daqui, não importa. – Começou a pentear os fios dourados do cabelo com os dedos.

- E não estou aqui para ensinar-lhe boas maneiras.

- Eu sei que não. – Abriu caminho e passou por ele, abandonando o manto como fizera anteriormente e largando a espada sobre a mesa. Kunzite não entendia porque ela insistia em ficar com a roupa nada discreta a mostra, isso sim era um problema.

- Como você sabe? – Desviou o olhar, ela havia começado a se desfazer de todas as pulseiras e medalhas presas pelo corpo, ele começou a ficar receoso do que mais ela poderia inventar de tirar.

- Qualquer um que tenha o mínimo de conhecimento, saberia identificar você. – Tirou os brincos e empilhou junto do resto dos objetos prateados sobre a mesinha.

- Como é? – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Cabelos prateados... Quem mais possuiria uma característica tão singular ainda sendo tão jovem? – Ela puxou a velha cadeira de madeira e apontou para a cama. – Sente-se.

- Você sabe demais. – Hesitou antes de sentar.

- Ou talvez não saiba de nada.

- Disse que se eu viesse, me daria respostas.

- Eu disse que _talvez _lhe daria respostas.

- Você tem a língua muito afiada para uma garota. – Apertou a mandíbula, Mona o irritava.

- Não é apenas a minha língua que afiada aqui. – Os dedos passaram delicadamente pelo cabo da espada sobre a mesa.

- Não me ameace... – Kunzite foi bem rápido no movimento de segurar o pulso dela.

- Está torcendo meu braço outra vez.

- Deveria dizer que está com sorte de eu não estar torcendo seu pescoço agora mesmo. – Só afrouxou o aperto quando Mona riu e forçou o braço para baixo.

- Pergunte. – Examinou o pulso que começava a avermelhar com o formato dos dedos do general.

- Quem é você? – Sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao vê-la esfregar a área avermelhada.

- Meu nome é Mona.

- De onde você vem? – Não estava convencido sobre a resposta anterior.

- De longe. – O tom usado em sua voz era repreensivo e indicava uma pergunta muito mal feita, ele notou. – Realmente, isso não é importante agora.

- Por que você disse que estava me esperando?

- Porque tenho assuntos a tratar com você. – Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, como se fosse óbvio.

- Como sabia que eu viria pra cá?

- Não sabia, foi um golpe de sorte.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi mera coincidência? – Olhou desconfiado.

- Se buscou informações minhas, sabe que não é a primeira vez que danço aqui. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não que eu não esperasse encontrá-lo, queria muito um meio de falar com você. Aqui são seus domínios, uma hora você apareceria. A sorte foi eu poder estar aqui na mesma época que você, acredite, foram muitas tentativas para encontrá-lo.

- O que tem para tratar comigo?

- Vou direto ao ponto: Há um grupo de ladrões muito engenhosos agindo por aqui, você já deve saber. – Suspirou longamente, finalmente ele havia chegado na pergunta que ela desejava ouvir.

- Jadeite disse-me isso hoje depois que eles colheram informações na cidade, mas ladrões existem por toda parte, não é como se eu pudesse encontrá-los todos e lhes cortar as mãos.

- Não subestime a informação, seu amigo não deve ter se aprofundado no assunto, eles não são ladrões comuns. – O tom petulante e ao mesmo tempo macio dela incomodava. – Eles utilizam magia pesada e desconhecida, ainda não consegui identificar a fonte de poder, mas eles são perigosos e as pessoas sentem medo cada vez que a lua nova de aproxima.

- Está me dizendo que uma dançarina tem observado um grupo criminoso de ladrões mágicos atacando meu povo durante o período da lua nova?

- Exatamente. – Cruzou as pernas e apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a coxa e a cabeça sobre a mão, tornando a conversa bem reta entre os dois. – Você vai ajudar, não é?

Mona mantinha os lábios levemente contraídos enquanto batia o indicador na bochecha esperando uma resposta. Ele e seus homens eram as pessoas mais qualificadas para lidar com o problema.

- Como posso acreditar na palavra de uma mulher a quem todos chamam de serpente?

- Sou chamada de serpente por outros motivos, não pela minha palavra. – Mona sorriu de lado. – Garanto que não sou uma má pessoa.

- Até mesmo a melhor das cobras, ainda é uma cobra.

- Sensato. – O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto. – Por favor, apenas me escute.

Kunzite via a expectativa estampada no rosto da loira, era ridículo pensar que uma mulher – ainda mais uma como ela – fosse capaz de ter informações tão preciosas, mas algo em seu íntimo sussurrava para que ele desse uma chance para tentar, afinal, estava ali para ouvir as pessoas e colher informações.

- Certo... – O general se levantou e desamassava as vestes com as mãos. – Eu irei ao mercado amanhã com os outros.

- Isso é um convite?

- É um voto de confiança.

- Você vai ajudar?

- Me prove sua história fantástica e poderei dar-lhe credibilidade.

- Estarei lá, você poderá perguntar as pessoas, elas vão confirmar o que eu digo. - Mona se levantou bruscamente, um sorriso desconcertante de tão bonito brotou em seu rosto e caminhou para puxar o cortinado da saída. – Obrigada, general.

- Apenas Tariq, entendeu? – Olhou por cima dos ombros, não dizendo aquilo por educação.

- Obrigada, Tariq. – Fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça.

- Boa noite, Mona. – Atravessou a saída, encontrando um salão já vazio e pouco iluminado pelas últimas lâmpadas de óleo quente que ainda queimavam.

Apertou os olhos para enxergar o caminho de volta para seus aposentos, o caminho era nebuloso, assim como seus pensamentos naquele momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu! \o/**_

_**Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto, mas é o que tem pra hoje. O próximo não vai demorar pq já comecei! *soltando fogos***_

_**No mais, saibam que gosto de saber o que vocês acham, sempre. s2**_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Shamadan

Shamadan quer dizer candelabro, coisa que dá luz

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Shamadan<strong>

O sol estava alto, misturado ao calor, o ar seco tornava o ambiente quase insuportável para aqueles que não estavam acostumados ao clima desértico. Estavam os quatro homens caminhando pelas ruelas da cidade em direção ao tradicional mercado central. As ruas eram puro movimento ao se aproximarem das intermináveis tendas de tecido encardido, onde homens gritavam a ofereciam seus produtos. Pães, vasos, frutas e verduras frescas, carnes, animais, tecidos variados, vestimentas bordadas, cortinas e tapeçarias iam sendo oferecidos à medida em que caminhavam entre os corredores de pedra e areia do centro comercial. Além disso, era fascinante a quantidade de faquires, cuspidores de fogo e encantadores de serpente se apresentando aos curiosos que por ali passavam, de fato, aquele lugar era o coração da cidade.

- Hoje está bem mais cheio! – Jadeite exclamou ao desviar-se de uma velha carroça que passava ao centro da rua.

- Hoje é o dia em que famílias vem comprar mantimentos, inclusive, vem os empregados do palácio. – Tariq subiu o manto sobre a cabeça, seria um incomodo ter outra pessoa o reconhecendo pelo cabelo.

- Mas o que viemos procurar aqui, hoje? – Zoisite murmurou.

- Eu vim procurar, vocês estão livres. – O líder deu de ombros. – Estão há dias trabalhando, aproveitem.

- Excelente! – Zoisite sorriu em contentamento, se afastando dos demais.

- Espere aí, jovenzinho, você é muito pequeno para andar sozinho por aí! – O loiro mais velho saiu apressadamente, usando a desculpa para ir para o mesmo caminho antes que Kunzite mudasse de ideia.

Kunzite deixou os olhos esquadrinharem atentamente cada canto de onde estava parado. Ao seu lado, Nephrite o observava com certa curiosidade, parecia que o general esquecera completamente de que seu companheiro ainda estava ali.

- Está escondendo algo? – O moreno tocou um dos ombros tensos do líder.

- Se eu estivesse escondendo, você saberia.

- De fato. – Olhou pra cima, colocando uma das mãos acima dos olhos, tentando fazer sombra. – Mas em seu território, as estrelas ficam muito ofuscadas, nada é muito claro.

- Ontem você parecia bem seguro de si. – Permitiu-se sorrir.

- Durante a noite posso fazer melhores leituras.

- Agora, então, não poderia encontrar alguém pra mim, não é? – Olhou em volta, mais uma vez.

- Talvez eu possa. – A voz feminina veio das costas dos dois homens.

Mãos delicadas acenaram por debaixo da vestimenta escura que permitia a visão dos olhos azul cerúleo fortemente marcados com a maquiagem escura. Ali, durante o dia, aquele olhar era ainda mais intenso e facilmente comparável ao azul que vinha dos céus no início da manhã. Se ambos pudessem imaginar qualquer expressão que estaria no rosto dela naquele instante, seriam um belo sorriso indicado apenas pelos olhos encarando-os divertidamente.

- Quem é essa mulher? – Nephrite virou a cabeça entre o amigo e a figura coberta logo a frente deles.

- Mo...

- Ayla. – Interrompeu a fala do rei. – Venham comigo.

- É confiável? – Nephrite levantou as duas sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Detestava não conseguir ver o céu de onde estava.

- Apenas vamos. – Kunzite apertou o cabo do alfanje que trazia na cintura.

Seguiram-na por cerca de cinco minutos em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares entre si apreensivamente, o barulho e agitação da feira foi ficando para trás a medida em que caminhavam. Pararam a passos distantes quando a viram sumir dentro do que parecia ser uma velha loja de tapeçarias, já no final esquecido da área comercial. A entrada era um grande buraco em um formato pontiagudo feito na pedra de cor clara, rodeada por diversas cores de tapeçarias antigas de vários tamanhos e com as cores já opacas pelo tempo de exposição. Com toda certeza, aquela não deveria ser a loja mais visitada da região.

Entraram desconfiados, ouvido o som fantasmagórico da brisa seca entrar junto deles no local. Viram a moça retirar o tecido escuro da cabeça e revelar os longos e intermináveis cachos dourados caindo pelas costas para, em seguida, cumprimentar com um beijo nas mãos, um velho senhor pequeno e magro que saíra de trás de um balcão velho de madeira, trazendo linha, agulha e outras diversas coisas presas a túnica azul que usava.

- Senhor Tabor. – Ela lhe sorria docemente, enquanto ele lhe afagava a cabeça.

- Bela moça Ayla, é um prazer vê-la. – Ele olhava para frente, aos dois estranhos parados. – Vejo que trouxe amigos, algum deles é seu noivo?

- Não brinque com isso! – A loira gargalhou gostosamente. – Eles vieram ajudar.

- Ninguém nunca será bom o suficiente pra você, não é? – Ele retornou a risada e analisou os homens. – Venham mais perto, senhores, por favor.

Os generais trocaram olhares desconfiados e se aproximaram devagar, ambos com as mãos enroladas nas armas escondidas pelas vestes pesadas na cintura. Para Kunzite, algo estava muito errado, afinal, não era Mona o nome da garota?

- Estes são Naam e Tariq. – Ayla quase implorava silenciosamente para que eles se apresentassem.

- Tariq? – Os olhos do velho cresceram quando Kunzite retirara a manta da cabeça para se apresentar adequadamente. – Meu Sheikh! – Agarrou uma das mãos do shitennou e a encheu de beijos. – É um milagre dos céus! Um milagre!

- Senhor, eu... – O prateado engoliu seco sem como agir.

- Oh, Alá, Obrigado! – Tabor se ajoelhou e reverenciou três vezes. – Por favor, entrem, deixem-me servir um chá, venham! Venham, por favor! – Se distanciou, sumindo atrás de outra tapeçaria. - O rei... Nosso rei em minha casa! – A voz veio abafada do cômodo adiante.

- Venham. – Ayla sorriu sem graça para os dois e os guiou até o local que parecia ser a simples casa do comerciante.

As tapeçarias, obviamente vindas da própria loja, eram os principais enfeites do lugar simples e pequeno, onde uma mesa baixa e já gasta de altura mínima se destacava ao centro. Ayla foi a primeira a se sentar em frente a mesinha, sobre os próprios no chão, sendo seguida pelos dois generais.

- Não sabia que era um governante tão popular. – Nephrite ironizou a felicidade do velho. - Era ela que você escondia? – Apontou sem qualquer cerimônia.

- Eu não escondia nada. – Revirou os olhos.

- Eu a vi ontem... A estrelas nunca mentem. – Direcionou a fala a bela sentada a sua frente. – Era ela que lhe chamava ontem, não era?

- Sim, fui eu. – Respondeu determinada. – E eu estou aqui, senhor Naam, pode direcionar a fala a mim.

- Direcionarei, afinal, minhas velhas amigas não me mostrariam você se não fosse relevante... – Fez um breve movimento com a cabeça analisando o rosto delicado da mulher.

- Perdão pela demora! – Tabor entrou correndo na sala, colocando os copos fumegantes de aroma doce e vapor subindo na frente dos convidados antes dele mesmo se sentar.

- Como dito antes, esse é Tabor, ele é um velho amigo. – Ela tocava seu ombro, enquanto o homem balançava a cabeça excitado. – Ele foi vítima dos ladrões de areia.

- O que são os ladrões de areia? – Kunzite bebericou o chá quente com cuidado.

- São criaturas terríveis, meu sheikh! - Tabor engoliu seco, a menção dos ladrões o fazia congelar mesmo no calor do dia. – Eles vêm quando a lua nova aparece, do chão! Parecem uma tempestade de areia soprada sobre as dunas e quando cada grão de areia se vai, eles aparecem como homens de vestes negras como a noite e alfanjes afiados e brilhantes ocmo as estrelas!

- Mas não me parece que o senhor tenha sido assaltado... – Nephrite olhou em volta, vendo a casa em ordem.

- Não, nobre homem, eles não vêm pelo ouro ou pela prata... Apenas quando lhes convêm eles os levam! – A voz de Tabor saiu em um fio trêmulo.

- Do que você está falando? – Kunzite não pode deixar de erguer o corpo.

- Eles levam as pessoas, Tariq. – Ayla mordeu o lábio inferior a abraçou o homem ao seu lado com carinho. – Eles levaram a família deste homem. Entende agora porque eu precisava que me encontrasse hoje?

- Eles levaram-me o que era para mim mais precioso... – Tabor dizia em uma súplica. – As pessoas não compram, pois, tem medo de vir aqui! Eles levaram minha esposa e meu único filho, por favor... Por favor, ajudem!

- Faremos o possível... – O general abandonou o copo em cima da mesa, sem crer no que ouvia.

Tomaram o chá em silêncio, os olhares apreensivos eram trocados a todo instante e, até terminarem, o clima tenso não deixou o cômodo. Enfim, os reis celestiais foram levados para fora pela mulher que Kunzite já não sabia mais se chamava de Ayla ou Mona, sob os agradecimentos sinceros e nada contidos do comerciante de tapetes que dizia ter que deveria se ausentar ali para continuar seu trabalho, por mais que não fosse vender.

Voltaram as ruas movimentadas do coração da cidade em minutos, onde Nephrite recebera a missão simples de encontrar os outros dois e relatar o ocorrido. Quando o general das américas sumiu na multidão, Kunzite permitiu-se agarrar o pulso da mulher ao seu lado e arrastá-la para o beco mais próximo.

- Qual é o seu jogo? – Encarou a única parte visível do rosto dela, os olhos.

- Não há jogo! – Retrucou, puxando o braço bruscamente das mãos dele. – Até quando você vai me machucar?

- Não há jogo? Mona ou Ayla? Uma dançarina ou uma boa moça? Quantos nomes mais você tem?

- Tariq ou Kunzite? General, civil ou o rei? Que diferença faz? – Mona viu o homem sibilar algo antes de vê-lo bruscamente se virar e resmungar algo.

- Isso é verdade? – Ele tentava respirar fundo.

- O quê?

- Sobre os ladrões de areia. – Olhou por cima dos ombros

- Sim.

- Como sabe?

- Eu os vi. – Abaixou os olhos.

- Não acha que é uma história fantástica demais para acreditar? – Voltou a virar o corpo para ela.

- Você vive em um palácio em uma dimensão atemporal, protegendo um príncipe que recebe conselhos de um cavalo alado e me fala sobre coisas fantásticas? – O riso dela enchia as paredes do beco.

- Você... – Ele chegou mais perto, transformando os olhos risonhos dela, em grandes orbes assustados. – O que mais você sabe?

- Já lhe disse: Muitas coisas.

- Quem é você?

- Ayla. – A expressão brincalhona por de trás do azul era clara.

- Certo... – Se deu por vencido soltando um suspiro longo. – A próxima lua nova é em dois dias, como posso conseguir informações suficientes?

- Comigo. – Ela apontou um dedo para a própria cabeça. – Eu lhe disse, venho aqui há muito tempo e tenho informações pertinentes.

- Como posso confiar em você se ao menos sei quem você é?

- Me encontre hoje no mesmo quarto de ontem e eu direi tudo que precisa ser dito. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Mais uma vez essa fala...

- É como eu sei agir, general. – Virou-se para voltar a rua movimentada – Até mais tarde.

* * *

><p>A loira se livrou de todas as vestimentas e jogou na cama de uma vez. Estava cansada e o dia havia sido bem cheio, pelo menos, ela havia conseguido dar um passo adiante e finalmente encontrar quem procurava. Estava quase adormecida quando um som agudo invadiu os ouvidos, fazendo-a massagear as têmporas antes de tatear furiosamente debaixo do travesseiro, agarrando o objeto dourado que insistia em apitar e acender luzes coloridas.<p>

- O que é? – Abriu a medalhinha dourada que mostrava uma imagem translúcida de um gato branco.

_- Onde você se meteu? Por que não ligou? Como estão as coisas aí?_

- Quentes, secas e altamente cansativas. – Suspirou.

-_ Venus... _– Repreendeu.

- Vou resolver mais tarde. – Fez beicinho.

- _Você os encontrou? _

- Encontrei! – Abriu os olhos para encarar o gatinho. – Estão aqui e parecem dispostos a ajudar, agora, posso dormir?

- _E já disse sobre a aliança de prata?_

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Artie, eles ainda estão absorvendo as informações importantes.

- _A aliança de prata é importante! – _Balançou uma das patas.

- Eu sei, logo mais tratarei disso. – Revirou os olhos. – Por hora, me deixa cuidar das coisas aqui, certo?

- _Por favor, não fiquei mais tanto tempo sem dar notícia, V... – _Seu tom de voz era preocupado e muito sério.

- Desculpe, estava ocupada. – Achou graça na preocupação do guardião. – Está tudo bem e logo eu volto pra casa, tá?

- _Cuide-se!_

- Diga a todas que sinto saudades. – Acenou brevemente e fechou o comunicador.

Venus voltou a jogar o acessório debaixo do travesseiro e adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

><p>Estavam todos de volta ao Khan, depois de um banho relaxante e demorado, desceram ao salão principal. Naquela noite, não haviam shows e o jantar havia sido servido entre os sons dos talheres batendo no fundo das tigelas.<p>

- Com licença. – Kunzite foi o primeiro a se levantar.

- Já vai deitar? – Jadeite falava de boca cheia.

- Tenho assuntos para resolver. – Sacudiu as vestes. – Nephrite, por favor, passe a ata a eles e peço que não durmam até eu voltar.

- Vai vê-la? – O moreno levantou uma das sobrancelhas com um ar divertido.

- Volto logo. – Ignorou a pergunta recebendo o silêncio interrogativo dos outros dois.

O general atravessou o salão mais uma vez indo com cautela pelo corredor, tentando não chamar atenção enquanto outras pessoas passavam por ali. Entrou no quarto da mulher rapidamente, encontrando um ambiente escuro, em que teve de apertar os olhos para se acostumar com a pouca luz vinda apenas da fresta da porta que dava acesso ao pequeno aposento.

Quando as formas ficaram mais definidas, ele pode decifrar o pequeno corpo da mulher sobre a cama ressonando profundamente. Revirou os olhos e procurou ali uma lâmpada de óleo que ele lembrava de ter visto sobre a mesa na noite anterior. Por sorte, estava no mesmo lugar. Riscou o metal de onde as faíscas saíram e o fogo se fez presente rapidamente, dando maior conforto a visão.

Ela estava deitada de bruços, a túnica branca havia subido até metade das coxas, os cabelos dourados esparramados por todos os lados da cama bagunçada, os lábios – levemente rachados – estavam entreabertos e uma das mãos apoiava a cabeça acima do travesseiro. Olhando assim, parecia a criatura mais doce do universo, Kunzite sentiu-se tentado a tocar a pele das bochechas de Mona para saber se era tão macia quanto aparentava. Balançou a cabeça pelo pensamento irracional e pensou se não era melhor deixá-la quieta.

- Não é educado entrar no quarto de uma mulher indefesa. – Suas pálpebras abriram lentamente, revelando o azul que refletia a lua amarela da lâmpada.

- Eu não falto aos meus compromissos. – Manteve a postura séria pela qual era conhecido.

- Posso perdoá-lo por isso. – Sentou-se na cama e esticou o corpo preguiçosamente. – Afinal, temos assuntos a tratar. – A loira se levantou e começou a mexer na mochila surrada que estava na mesa. – Aqui!

- O que é isso? – Apontou interrogativo para o pedaço de papel enrolado que ela tirara.

- São as informações que colhi, não é óbvio?

- Achei que me diria quem você é, antes de mais nada.

- Eu já disse.

- Mona ou Ayla? – Se aproximou ficando a poucos centímetros do corpo dela.

- A que você gostar mais. – Deu de ombro, se afastou e abriu o papel perto da luz. – Como eu disse antes, eles sempre aparecem na lua nova. Eles criam algum tipo de ilusão que faz com que pareçam homens de areia, é magia pesada e antiga, então, precisamos tomar cuidado.

- Você não...? – Kunzite estava impressionado com a petulância dela.

- Apenas me escute, tá? – Ignorou mais uma vez. – O perfil dos assaltantes são sempre famílias, normalmente de comerciantes. O alvo preferido são mulheres entre 17 e 30 anos e crianças de até 10 anos, sendo elas o primogênito do sexo masculino. – Lançou o olhar pra ele, vendo que finalmente conseguira capturar a atenção do general ali. - Das vezes que roubam algo, levam mantimentos e algum ouro, mas nada muito significativo.

- O que levaria essa gente a pegar pessoas?

- Eu não sei... – Suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás. – Sei que eles vão parar o deserto depois e seguem o caminho como uma caravana normal.

- Eles ficam pelos arredores?

- Mais uma coisa que não posso responder. – Enrolou o papel novamente. - Durante o período da Lua Nova eles acampam, já consegui sentir a energia do local, mas nunca encontrá-lo. Quando o ciclo acaba, eles vão embora.

- Acha que vão para outro lugar?

- Provável, em um mês e com a força que eles têm, são sim capazes de migrar sempre para os mesmos pontos. – Brincava com um pedaço do cabelo dourado distraidamente.

- Depois de amanhã teremos mais uma noite de lua nova.

- Eu sei e é por isso que estou aqui.

- Que quer dizer? – Os ombros ficaram tensos de repente. – Não acha que... Emir e a família dele...?

- Sim, eu acho. – Colocou um pouco do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Mas nós estaremos aqui amanhã o dia todo, você e seus homens podem cuidar disso, não podem?

- Não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a ele.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu aliviada e estendeu o papel. – Aqui há mais algumas informações relevantes, leve aos seus homens. Aguardarei a estratégia amanhã, não sairei daqui.

- Por que eu compartilharia a estratégia com uma mulher que nem sei quem é? – Provocou.

- Já disse que pode escolher a que mais gostar. Confie em mim, por favor.

- Você parece preocupada com essas pessoas.

- Essas pessoas me deram abrigo e cuidaram de mim, Tariq, por eles faria tudo de novo. - Ela se levantou indo em direção a porta, com a intenção de mostrar-lhe a saída. – Lembre-se de mostrar a eles.

- Lembrarei. – Se levantou e foi até a saída. – Mona, certo? – Kunzite disse baixo antes de vê-la acenar com um sorriso compreensivo e fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bom, chega de vais e vens nos quartos alheios que tá feio, tá ixcroto e já deu, né?**_

_**hahahaha... A história desenrola agora, promeeeto!**_

_**Foi um pouco difícil desenvolver esse capítulo, foi trabalho de alguns dias, mas até que ficou grandinho, né?**_

_**Peço desculpas por qualquer erro que venha a ter, pois, eu meio que não corrigi(quase meia-noite e tô com preguiça :v)**_

_**Aaaaah... Só pra constar: Ansiosa pelo ato 11 *-***_


End file.
